RPlog:An Interview with a Spy
The Kreldin Estate is a sight to behold, no matter how many times one may visit. It is truly massive, spanning several thousand acres and sporting some of the finest architecture and design in the entire sector. Financed largely by Johan Kreldin's Sindahar Mining Corporation and passed down for generations, the Estate is now privately and officially held by Tesera, Mikal, Goral and Jinn Kreldin, the last remaining descendents of Johan Kreldin. Security is as tight as ever, and guards posted at the entrance ward off any would-be trespassers. State-of-the-art security systems are commonplace and keep the Estate in secure hands. As Tesera Kreldin peacefully sleeps away the past few years, perhaps months, of her life, the true ruler over the grounds is Danik Kreldin, Imperial Supreme Commander and a dead man. Or at least everyone though he was dead. Though going by the name of Alois in most public circles, Kreldin was still his usual self, plotting his next big move in the galactic game of dejarik. He's currently in his study, sitting at his desk. His study is an exact replica of the one aboard the HIMS Malevolence, down to the fireplace with the secret escape path and the portait of Palpatine. He's working on a paper he'll soon be issuing to his power base in the coming days, the men and women of the Empire who he has sought out and told his of his continued existence. Hopefully they'll come and hear his word; without them, Danik is helpless. As he writes his paper, he's oblivious to the fact that a spy for the Caspian government is a few steps away. It had taken quite a while for Cetolum to make his way into the estate, the views and just entire size of the entire compound was staggering. He was here though, not to view the sights and look around but rather to come and see if there was anything else his company could do to make the estate more secure and for that matter, see if there was antyhing else that needed to be done or changed. He was escorted all the way in, and finally he is ushered to the lord of the house's study. He was truly seeking to find Alois and hoped this man would be able to help, though he wasn't sure if he would tell him anything. Entering at a respectable distance, Cetolum speaks calmly but with a firmness, "Excuse me sir, may I have a moment of your time?" Danik Kreldin can not often go down a city block without earning the attention of onlookers. With his stern, disciplined face, marred by years of stress and battle scars, tough bearing and stern face, he is a foreboding presence in any setting. His crisp mustache is cut to just the right military length, and his ever graying hair is combed in a manner befitting his uniform: that of an Imperial Grand Admiral. White tunic and slacks, with bullion epaulettes. He was a man who commanded respect. When the representative from his family's company arrived, Danik looks up from his work to lay his eyes on the blue-skinned man. Danik's knowledge of alien species was slighter better than the average man, but his years of experience of serving under the likes of Grand Admiral Thrawn allowed Danik to instantly realize the man was Chiss. "Greetings. Please, have a seat. Welcome to my humble abode, Represenative." Not ususally the type to ever really be inspired and awed by those he was out to investigate, there were certain things in Cetolum's memory that were triggering as to who this man really was in the grand scheme of things. It doesn't come to him at first, but as he looks on he starts to pick out factial features and other contours of the man's face that he had seen before, mostly in the records. But there was something nagging him - he didn't know what it was but there was something definately grand about the man he should really know. Pushing that aside for now in a fraction of a moment he nods and strides across the room to have a seat. As he sits he looks to Danik and replies, "Thank you sir, it is a pleasure to be here. I'm rather new to the company and don't usually make a lot of house calls, but my name is Cetolum." Grinning he adds, "I'm sure you already know why I've come here today." Kreldin is not entirely familiar with Chiss formalities and their rational. If Thrawn is any judge, then Chiss were all brillant strategists who rose to the top despite massive adversity. He did know Chiss were a rare sight in the galaxy proper, hailing from a region of space that has yet to be officially mapped out. Leaning back against his chair, Kreldin folded his hands into his laps. "Please, take a seat," Danik says, putting on his fatherly smile. "I don't believe I caught your name, either..." He expected the Represenative to know his name, as he did work for his family's company. There were still things about his amnesia that really frustrated him, but Cetolum pressed through as he learned and recalled various things, and this man seemed to know what race he really was. Knowing full well this wasn't why he'd come here and that he'd blow cover if he let on to any of this, he smiles warmly back to Danik, standing briefly to extend his hand while leaning in for a moment, "Cetolum is what they call me, Mr. Danik Kreldin." Leaning back to sit after a firm handshake he relaxes in the chair he adding, "It's great to see you still looking so well! I trust things around here have been sufficient to deal with the insecurities outside of the estate?" Danik was alive and well... that was what was nagging him. He rather just said the name as if he knew it all his life, but there was much more he wanted to know now. It was merely a matter of position and what needed to be done - had to play this one cool. Cetolum actually looks vaguely familiar. In fact, the name does, too. Former Intelligence operative who was responsible for a lot of undercover work on Coruscant during the planet's blockade. What was he doing in Sindahar? Danik frowns, thinking hard on the situation. It's possible that Cetolum is a spy sent by Korolov or Vadim to unravel his plot to overthrow Vadim. He almost reaches for his emergency switch, but hesitates and decides to play it smooth. "Yes, Mr. Cetolum, things are fine here at the Estate. Corellia may be under martial law, but the Empire knows better than to step foot on my property. We've had one incident here in its entire history, I feel quite safe," he says, smirking. "But thank you for your concern." The connections rather all fell into place. This Alois everyone was looking for more than likely was Danik, using his cover as a dead man and new identity to get him safely here. But what was he doing with the thermal detonator and the Imperial Embassy? Why did he incite violence, but then again there was this nagging perception Danik knew far more about him that he could have possibly imagined, more like he knew his secret past that eludes his every effort. Though whatever he did in the pas seemed to help as it wasn't raising too many alarms with Danik, though his comment about the Empire staying away was rather odd. "Excellent sir!" perking up. "That is exactly what we are here to assist with, and we all are glad things are well!" Shifting a little and growing a bit more serious he continues, "However, it has come to our attention that there may very well be plots from various elements against and for the Empire to attack your estate. It's not all confirmed yet, though we do take all threats very seriously." Danik pulls his brandy out from his cabinet at his desk, pouring himself and Cetolum a glass each. "I'm glad to see my company cares much for my welfare and the welfare of my family," Danik says, somewhat in a condescending tone. He takes one long sip of his glass and finishes the drink in one shot. Immediately after placing the glass back on the desk, he resumes. "I'm the Empire's Supreme Commander, Mr. Cetolum. No one in the Empire is going to cause any harm to me. It's not going to happen. The only threats I perceive are from the underworld and the Republic. What does your 'information' entail, Mr. Cetolum?" There had to be a way to find out what Danik was up to without letting him know what he was really here to find out, but that was proving to be difficult with the knowledge that this man knew too much about his past, Cetolum's past, to even comfort him. A course of action would be to use the attacks on Caspar and the spaceport as a larger underworld movement, teaming together with let's just say various rebel groups to usurp and undercover the old man's coverstory and power base. That was a little far fetched, but the clues did add up... mostly. Still sitting with a concerned look he neglects the glass poured for him a moment, then says, "Though there is the ever constant Imperial precense, it seems to overshadow or given credit to falsely many times the underworld's activities - we have been getting reports the thermal detonators used here on Corellia and on Caspar lead to an insurgency plot designed to usurp the power of the Imerial governments in both places. Of course it is only rumors and speculation at this time, but we felt this sort of information should be brought to your attention." Perhaps this was what he was looking for? Either way he did show genuine concern for this man, now taking the glass offered. "A plot to overthrow the Imperial government, you say?" Danik appears clueless, though he knows very well what Cetolum is referring to. He was responsible for both acts, after all. "I had heard about the Caspian incident; poor Dareus, I hope he's okay. He was one of my finer servants. Fought me with me on Ord Trasi... and only the right stuff survived that mess..." Danik appears to be dragging on like any old man recalling the past, but he stops himself and continues on. "I have sources in the Corellian and Imperial governments; *I* am the Supreme Commander, after all. From what I heard, the incident on Corellia was an attempt by some bounty hunter or some other crazed individual to apprehend Maethor, one of the Empire's most wanted. Not a terrorist attack at all, but... I could be wrong." And Danik was rarely wrong. That was the truth, but Danik couldn't admit it. The Neo-Imperial Movement had proven to him that using big guns and violence to overthrow a government would not work. That's why his Second Neo-Imperial Movement is going to work. For the life of him the statements of having sources within the Imperial government and Corellian government, along with the actions that have transpired on the planet lately tend to give Cetolum the impression that there was something more to what Danik was up to than just being a commander. Besides, why would the supreme commander supposedly die then not reveal himself as alive unless there was another motive? That sheer fact alone was proof enough he was up to something, but knowing this now put him in danger - Danik probably thinks he is either a good friend and can share some of this or that he's a spy. And he knew all too well that he wasn't here for a social call about his life (As much as he would like that). But there was the cover he needed to keep, and taking the drink offered to him and downing it quickly, he sets the glass back on the table. Nodding once again, "Perhaps not, and indeed we do hear a lot of rumors, but we thought it was still something you should know." Pausing for just a moment he adds, "I should have realized you still have many connections and know far more than us, but that does lead me to the other reason why I'm here." Raising an eyebrow he asks very seriously, "We are wondering if there was anything else you'd like for us to do to improve your security?" "Oh no, security is quite satisfactory, Mr. Cetolum. I see no need for an increase. Now with CompForce exercising martial law, what more is there to fear? No one would be insane enough to attack any Imperial official with COMPNOR around," Danik says, smiling as he taps his finger on the desk. He wonders how long Cetolum will continue to play him on. "But I think you already know that, Mr. Cetolum..." Could Vadim had found out about his plan? Is Cetolum here to ruin his plot? An Imperial Intelligence agent posing as a manager of his family's company. It's far too suspicious, and Kreldin has to put an end to it eventually. He stands up, walking around the desk to Cetolum. "I think that will be all, Mr. Cetolum. Thank you." Standing as Danik stands Cetolum finds himself agreeing totally with him. "We are just making sure that everything is well, Mr. Kreldin, as it is our job to perfect the services we provide, and," chuckling a little, "COMPNOR has that effect, indeed." Inside the gears were turning. There was only one reason why someone went to great lengths to die and then use an alternate persona as he knew Danik did to go by Alois - that was to prevent someone else from knowing what other motives he had. And knowing the terrorist attack on Caspar was done by none other than him and the attack at the starport was something he seemed to know about as well - he was there afterall. It was clear now he was involved in some sort of insurgency. As to against who he figured the Empire, but as to why he had no idea. What he did know was that he still held contacts and power with the Empire and Corellian governments... that sort of power base along with an insurgency would be a crushing new power. Still smiling his last remark is, "If there is anything further you require, you know where to contact us; it is a pleasure serving you." Nodding one last time he moves to the exit to take his leave. No doubt he was going to be tracked - he'd have to lose the tail that was going to be following him. An Interview with a Spy